


Reality

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all make mistakes-- some more deadly than others. A look at the life of Regulus Black</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality

They told you  
Purebloods were stronger  
Voldemort was right  
Slytherin was best  
But at Hogwarts,  
you learned that  
only Gryffindors can be brave  
only Ravenclaws can be smart  
only Hufflepuffs can be loyal  
Slytherins are sneaky  
ambitious  
clever  
and they must be content with that

Hissy, hissy, little snakey  
slither on the floor  
you be good to Voldemort or-  
well, you what'll happen

But even death would be preferable to _this_  
and you might not be  
as smart as a Ravenclaw  
or as loyal as a Hufflepuff  
but even a Slytherin  
can die a Gryffindor's death

_To the Dark Lord,_  
I know I will be dead long before you read this  
but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret.  
I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can.  
I face death in the hope that when you meet your match  
you will be mortal once more.  
R.A.B.   



End file.
